elderscrollsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Glenumbria (Online)
GlenumbriaLos cinco cantares del rey Wulfharth o Glenumbra es una región de Roca Alta que aparece en . Pertenece a la Alianza de Salto de la Daga, cuyo nombre fue dado por su capital, la ciudad de Salto de la Daga. Descripción Es una región verde, con bosques y abundante en agua. En la región predomina la fauna característica de este tipo de entorno, con lobos, ciervos, arpías y otras criaturas. En la región hay una gran ciudad que es su capital y que da nombre a la Alianza de Salto de la Daga, y otros asentamientos menores, como Camlorn, Aldcroft y Crosswych. Trasfondo En la región de Glenumbria se firmó el pacto militar de la Alianza de Salto de la Daga. Aprovechando que los bretones tienen la mayor parte de sus fuerzas comprometidas en la guerra, han aparecido varias amenazas en la región: por un lado, la Secta de la Espina Sangrienta, que intenta acabar con el poder establecido; y por otro, los hombres lobo de Faolchu el Renacido. Lugares Regiones *Colinas de Cambray (Cambray Hills). *Daenia. *Guardia del Rey (King's Guard). Ciudades *Salto de la Daga (Daggerfall). **Castillo Salto de la Daga. **Refugio de forajidos de Salto de la Daga (Daggerfall Outlaws Refuge). **Catedral de Salto de la Daga. *Camlorn. Asentamientos *Aldcroft. *Crosswych. *Arroyo del Águila (Eagle's Brook). *Westtry. Casas *El león rosado (The Rosy Lion). *Casa del Capitán Margaux (Captain Margaux's Place). *Mirador de Salto de la Daga (Daggerfall Overlook). *Cabaña del aquelarre exorcisada (Exorcised Coven Cottage). Granjas *Molino de Deleyn (Deleyn's Mill). Puntos de interés *Granja de Gaudet (Gaudet Farm). *Cabaña de pesca de Miltrin (Miltrin's Fishing Cabin). *Cascadas de la ciénaga (Mire Falls). *Torre de Vigía del Valle (Valewatch Tower). *Locura de Merovec (Merovec's Folly). *Roca de la Maraña (Tangle Rock). *Isla de la Piedra Adusta (Dourstone Island). Estaciones de artesanía *Casa fría (Chill House). *Torre de Mesonthano (Mesonthano's Tower). *Par Molag. Campamentos *Reducto de la Guardia del León (Lion Guard Redoubt). *Hacienda Noellaume (Noellaume Estate). *Campamento del Grajo Rojo (Red Rook Camp). *Cicatriz aullante (Shrieking Scar). Arboledas *Valle de los Guardianes (Vale of the Guardians). *Árbol del Destino de Beldama (Beldama Wyrd Tree). *Pantano de las brujas (Hag Fen). Mazmorras *Torre de Ilessan (Ilessan Tower). *Silumm. *Enduum. *Minas de Khuras. *Cripta de ébano (Ebon Crypt). *Fuerte Vigía de la Cripta (Cryptwatch Fort). Mazmorras públicas *Relicario del Hombre Malo (Bad Man's Hallows). Mazmorras de grupo *Agarre del huso (Spindleclutch). Jefes de grupo *Mirador occidental (Western Overlook). *Punta de vista al mar (Seaview Point). *Punta de Costa Norte (North Shore Point). *El campamento del lobo (The Wolf's Camp). *Isla del fuego del fardo (Balefire Island). *Cala de Mandíbula Trampa (Trapjaw Cove). Anclas oscuras *Dolmen de Daenia. *Dolmen de las Colinas de Cambray (Cambray Hills Dolmen). *Dolmen de Guardia del Rey (King's Guard Dolmen). Cuevas *El Refugio (The Harborage). Ruinas *Roca de Baelborne (Baelborne Rock). *Bastión de Dresan (Dresan Keep). *Paso de Cambray (Cambray Pass). Ruinas ayleid *Ruinas de Dwynnarth. Campos de batalla *Páramos de Glenumbria (Glenumbra Moors). Cementerios *Cath Bedraud. Criptas *Tumba de los reyes perdidos (Lost Kings Tomb). *Montículos de enterramiento (Burial Mounds). Piedras de Mundus *La dama (The Lady). *El amante (The Lover). Ermitas *Ermita de Aldcroft. *Ermita de Roca Baelborne. *Ermita de Montículos de enterramiento (Burial Tombs Wayshrine). *Ermita de Crosswych. *Ermita de Salto de la Daga (Daggerfall Wayshrine). *Ermita de Molino de Deleyn (Deleyn's Mill Wayshrine). *Ermita de Arroyo del ÁGuila (Eagle's Brook Wayshrine). *Ermita de Vigía Lejana (Farwatch Wayshrine). *Ermita de Pantano de las brujas (Hag Fen Wayshrine). *Ermita de Reducto de la Guardia del León (Lion Guard Redoubt Wayshrine). *Ermita del norte de Pantano de las brujas (North Hag Fen Wayshrine). *Ermita del Árbol del Destino (Wyrd Tree Wayshrine). Lugares sin marca en el mapa *Torre de Vigía Lejana (Farwatch Tower). Misiones Misiones principales Todas las misiones principales se tomarán y entregarán en El refugio, si nuestro personaje es de la Alianza de Salto de la Daga. Alianza de Salto de la Daga *''Sangre y la media luna'' (Blood and the Crescent Moon). *''Asesinos Espina Sangrienta'' (Bloodthorn Assassins). *''El cambio de los árboles'' (Turning of the Trees). *''Asesinos del callejón trasero'' (Back-Alley Murders). *''Ladrón de cerdos'' (Swine Thief). *''Temporada de cosecha'' (Season of Harvest). *''No se lo pueden llevar al otro mundo'' (Can't Take it With Them). *''Al Árbol del Destino'' (To the Wyrd Tree). *''Reclamar los elementos'' (Reclaiming the Elements). *''Las raíces del Árbol del Destino'' (The Wyrd Tree's Roots). *''Las Hermanas del Destino'' (The Wyrd Sisters). *''Purificar el Árbol del Destino'' (Purifying the Wyrd Tree). *''Un duque en el exilio'' (A Duke in Exile). *''Lobos en el redil'' (Wolves in the Fold). *''Linaje de diente y garra'' (Lineage of Tooth and Claw). *''El índice Dresan'' (The Dresan Index). *''Los páramos de Glenumbria'' (The Glenumbra Moors). *''Herencia vital'' (Vital Inheritance). *''Señales del Dominio'' (Signals of Dominion). *''Comercio perverso'' (Wicked Trade). *''El filo de la daga'' (The Dagger's Edge). *''Crimen desorganizado'' (Disorganized Crime). *''Destino y aquelarre'' (Wyrd and Coven). *''Hombres lobo hacia el norte'' (Werewolves to the North). *''Exploradores obstinados'' (Wayward Scouts). *''Vides y villanos'' (Vines and Villains). *''La máscara blanca de Merien'' (The White Mask of Merien). *''El soldado sin nombre'' (The Nameless Soldier). *''El lamento del minero'' (The Miner's Lament). *''La patrulla perdida'' (The Lost Patrol). *''La última defensa de la Guardia del León'' (The Lion Guard's Stand). *''El laberinto'' (The Labyrinth). *''La corona con joyas de Anton'' (The Jeweled Crown of Anton). *''El tesoro escondido'' (The Hidden Treasure). *''Los fantasmas de Westtry'' (The Ghosts of Westtry). *''La caída de Faolchu'' (The Fall of Faolchu). *''El final de la extorsión'' (The End of Extortion). *''La horda de cadáveres'' (The Corpse Horde). *''Llevar la lucha al enemigo'' (Taking the Fight to the Enemy). *''Sirvientes de los reyes antiguos'' (Servants of Ancient Kings). *''Buscando a los guardianes'' (Seeking the Guardians). *''Efecto ola'' (Ripple Effect). *''Retomar Camlorn'' (Retaking Camlorn). *''Los recursos del Grajo Rojo'' (Red Rook Resources). *''Grito de reagrupamiento'' (Rally Cry). *''El orgullo de la Guardia del León'' (Pride of the Lion Guard). *''Uno de los Impávidos'' (Uno de los Impávidos). *''Nieblas de corrupción'' (Mists of Corruption). *''Memento Mori. *Dominar el talismán'' (Mastering the Talisman) *''Intereses legítimos'' (Legitimate Interests). *''El legado de Roca Baelborne'' (Legacy of Baelborne Rock). *''La caja fuerte de Lady Eloise'' (Lady Eloise's Lockbox). *''Oculto en las llamas'' (Hidden in Flames). *''Prendas de Odei'' (Garments by Odei). *''Fortuna en el fracaso'' (Fortune in Failure). *''Abolengo olvidado'' (Forgotten Ancestry). *''La maniobra de Farlivere'' (Farlivere's Gambit). *''Cortar la fuente'' (Cutting Off the Source). *''Tesoro maldito'' (Cursed Treasure). *''Crosswych reclamada'' (Crosswych Reclaimed). *''Recompensa por cocodrilos'' (Crocodile Bounty). *''Campeón de los guardianes'' (Champion of the Guardians). *''Ceniza y indulto'' (Ash and Reprieve). *''Angof el cantor de tumbas'' (Angof the Gravesinger). *''Un paso atrás en el tiempo'' (A Step Back in Time). *''Una curiosidad misteriosa'' (A Mysterious Curio). *''Una esperanza persistente'' (A Lingering Hope). *''Un encontronazo con la muerte'' (A Brush With Death). Fragmentos de cielo En Glenumbria, como en todas las demás regiones "normales", hay 16 fragmentos de cielo. # Custodiando las puertas orientales de Salto de la Daga: A la salida de Salto de la Daga por su puerta este. # Antes del centinela sin cabeza de Dresan: Delante de una estatua sin cabeza hacia el este desde la ermita del Árbol del Destino. # Busca entre los chillidos: En lo alto de una colina al sur de Cicatriz aullante. # Los muertos durmientes de Westtry duermen bajo tierra: Detrás de la casa más al norte de Westtry. # Muy detrás de las filas del odiaelfos: al fondo, donde se encuentra la base enemiga, en el campo de batalla de Páramos de Glenumbria. # Debajo del puente de una bruja: Bajo un puente en Pantano de las brujas. # Donde las viñas estrangulan a los muertos durmientes: Cerca del cementerio de Cath Bedraud. # Cerca de encontrar a los reyes: Cerca de la Tumba de los reyes perdidos. # Una escalada por encima de Crosswych: En la mina de Crosswych, al norte desde el pueblo. # Una Torre explorada es menos aprendido: En Torre de Ilessan. # Cerca del pozo de Silumm en las costas de Salto de la Daga: En Silumm. # Dentro de una mina de sangre y espinas: En las Minas de Khuras. # Detrás de un muro para Enduumarlos a todos: Dentro de Enduum. # Donde las Criptas de ébano se convierten en las Cuevas de ébano: En las Cripta de ébano. # En las arenas de Vigía de la Cripta: En el Fuerte Vigía de la Cripta. # En las raíces del relicario: En el Relicario del Hombre Malo. Trofeos y logros Logros del juego Galería Glenumbra.jpg|Mapa promocional Apariciones * . * . Referencias da:Glenumbra (Online) de:Glenumbra en:Glenumbra (Online) fr:Glénumbrie (Online) ru:Гленумбра (Online) sv:Glenumbra (Online) Categoría:Online: Regiones Categoría:Online: Lugares de Glenumbria